


Чего хочет Поттер

by ns17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6647509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ns17/pseuds/ns17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри определенно не хотел делать это с Малфоем. Совершенно точно нет. Так почему же Малфой продолжал утверждать, что Гарри хочет?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чего хочет Поттер

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What Potter Wants](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064581) by [birdsofshore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsofshore/pseuds/birdsofshore). 



— Поттер хочет мне отсосать. — Малфой развалился в большом зеленом кожаном кресле в новой общей гостиной, которую на протяжении всего восьмого курса гриффиндорцы вынуждены были делить со слизеринцами; руки на широких изогнутых подлокотниках, ноги широко расставлены, физиономия нахальная.

— Нет, он не хочет! — резко парировала Гермиона, оторвавшись от книги.

— Он хочет, правда же, Поттер? — Малфой послал в сторону Гарри многозначительную улыбку, как будто намекая на существующий между ними секрет.

Гермиона нахмурилась.

— Не обращай на него внимания, Гарри. Он тебя дразнит.

Гарри вернулся к игре в карты с Симусом, но спиной продолжал чувствовать любопытные взгляды.

 

* * *  
Малфой плюхнулся в зеленое кресло; на лице — все та же развратная ухмылка. Это кресло всегда было к его услугам — почему-то никто другой не чувствовал себя в нем комфортно.

— То, что все вы уже, вероятно, слышали — правда! — провозгласил он. — Поттер мечтает мне отсосать.

— И близко, черт возьми, не мечтаю, Малфой.

— Мечтаешь. Да, ты хочешь этого.

Гарри был вынужден отдать Малфою должное: мерзавец говорил это с такой абсолютной убежденностью и с такой сальной гримасой, что если бы Гарри не было видней, он сам готов был бы поверить.

Народ на них пялился. Единственным спасением было игнорировать все это. Если Гарри не станет реагировать, Малфою скоро надоест. Гарри уткнулся в свой журнал и перевернул страницу. Все вокруг вернулись к своим занятиям.

— И кстати, нет, я не мечтаю.

Все снова повернулись к Гарри.

Гарри прочистил горло.

— Я не мечтаю ему отсосать. Просто на случай, если вы интересуетесь.

 

* * *  
Это стало обычным делом. Малфой входил в комнату, сбрасывал верхнюю мантию, сумка шлепалась на пол, задница удобно умащивалась на зеленом кожаном сиденье. И затем все как всегда:

— Кстати, я уже упоминал сегодня, что Поттер хочет мне отсосать?

В зависимости от того, кто именно оказывался поблизости, свидетели хихикали, начинали шептаться или бросались в бой.

— Заткнись, ясно? Оставь Гарри в покое! — Рон сжимал кулаки.

Гарри вздыхал.

— Малфой, это уже совсем не смешно.

— И прекрасно. Я не собираюсь быть смешным. Я только говорю правду. Но я понимаю, что ты предпочитаешь о ней помалкивать.

 

* * *  
— Слушай, я не хочу отсасывать Малфою. — Гарри говорил шепотом. Они сидели в библиотеке, и он пытался делать задание, но у Гермионы оказался к нему «небольшой разговор».

— Тогда почему он продолжает это утверждать?

— Понятия не имею.

Гермиона посмотрела на него задумчиво.

 

* * *  
— Да брось, дружище. Сам знаешь, есть такая штука, когда отрицаешь что-то слишком сильно. — В темноте спальни шепот Рона звучал серьезно.

— Я продолжаю это отрицать только потому, что все продолжают про это говорить! — Гарри в сердцах двинул кулаком по подушке.

— Это не мы продолжаем. Это ты постоянно поднимаешь эту тему. Ты извини, но это вообще очевидно, Гарри.

Гарри натянул одеяло на голову.

 

* * *  
— Гарри, нам совершенно не важно, что ты гей. — Взгляд Гермионы был полон сочувствия и симпатии.

— Я н-н-не... — Ну хорошо, вообще-то он был вполне уверен, что да. Он просто еще как-то не собирался кому-либо об этом рассказывать.

— Мы всегда тебя поддержим, что бы ты ни делал, и совершенно никакого значения не имеет, как мы...

Рон вмешался.

— Просто уже отсоси ему, дружище, и покончим с этим.

— Но я не хочу...

— Ну да, ну да, мы в курсе. Ты не хочешь отсосать Малфою. Не было и дня на прошлой неделе, чтобы мы об этом не услышали. Черт побери, вообще-то считается, что лучшим друзьям можно доверять!

 

* * *  
Той ночью Гарри приснилось, что он отсасывает Малфою. Член горделиво торчал вверх из копны светлых кудряшек. Руки Малфоя теребили волосы Гарри, и Малфой резко вдохнул, когда рот Гарри впервые сомкнулся вокруг его плоти. Гарри проснулся в расстроенных чувствах и с мучительным стояком. Он был уверен, что во всем виноват Малфой, но как-то не чувствовал себя в силах кому-то пожаловаться. Люди могли не понять, что сон о члене Малфоя был совершенно невинным и не имел ничего общего с мнимым желанием Гарри ему отсосать.

 

* * *  
В субботу Гарри играл в квиддич. Потом, когда он зашел в душ, там был Малфой, весь из себя белокожий и неприступный. Его глаза были закрыты, вода скользила по груди, потоками омывая плоский живот, разгладила волосы на голове, заставила потемнеть кустики волос вокруг... Гарри сглотнул... вокруг начинающего твердеть члена. Гарри рванул в свободную кабинку.

 

* * *  
В воскресенье Гарри отправился на долгую прогулку. Один. Он шагал энергично, размахивая руками и делая глубокие вдохи. Он совершенно не позволял мысли о члене Малфоя забраться к нему в голову. Не больше, чем на несколько секунд за один раз, во всяком случае.

 

* * *  
В понедельник Гарри сидел на Заклинаниях, но не в силах был воспринимать что-либо из содержания урока. Голос Флитвика такой нудный, да, именно это было причиной, по которой мысли Гарри бродили где-то далеко. Малфой сидел на передней парте и время от времени оборачивался на Гарри с самодовольной ухмылкой, потом шептал что-то Гойлу, сидевшему радом с ним. Гарри не обращал на Малфоя ни малейшего внимания, хотя до его слуха донеслось слово «отсосать».

 

* * *  
Во вторник, когда Малфой в очередной раз плюхнулся в зеленое кресло (всем добрый вечер; а Поттер хочет мне отсосать), Гарри пришло в голову, что если бы он намеревался отсосать Малфою, это кресло вообще-то прекрасно бы подошло. Малфой мог бы просто замечательно широко раздвинуть ноги, сидя в нем, и он, Гарри, уютно уместился бы на коврике между его ног и наклонялся бы, чтобы...

О, проклятие. Да как он даже мысль эту допустил? Это совершенный абсурд. Он никогда, ни единого раза за миллион лет не хотел отсосать Малфою. Ни в зеленом кресле; ни под столом на Зельеварении; ни торопливо и отчаянно, спрятавшись в коридорной нише, когда оба полностью одеты и дрожат от нетерпения; ни медленно и томительно, лежа в постели Малфоя, оба полностью обнажены, язык Гарри лениво скользит по всей длине, пока Малфой не начнет умолять, чтобы Гарри позволил ему кончить.

 

* * *  
В среду он мог думать только о том, как отсасывает Малфою.

Отсос, отсос, сос, сос, сос, соссссссссссссссссссс.

Гребаный ад. Он вправду, по-настоящему хотел сделать это. И что, во имя Годрика, ему теперь оставалось?

 

* * *  
В четверг он отловил Гермиону в общей гостиной в тот момент, когда большинство было уже на ужине.

— Это насчет тебя и Малфоя?

— Нет! Э-э-э. Вообще-то, может быть. Да.

Гермиона вздохнула.

— Послушай, Гарри. Ты знаешь, что он обычно сидит допоздна, когда все уже легли?

— Э-э-э. Нет.

— Ну так вот, он не ложится допоздна. Он любит читать в тишине. Иногда я тоже сижу полночи, занимаюсь, но он говорит, что его это не беспокоит, поскольку я не болтаю.

— Я правда не знал.

— Если ты подождешь примерно до половины двенадцатого, тогда... ну, в общем. Я думаю, тогда ты вероятно застанешь его одного.

Гарри сглотнул.

— ОК. Спасибо тебе, Гермиона. Не то чтобы я собирался — но, в любом случае, спасибо.

— Ты ужинать пойдешь?

— Да, конечно. Слушай, Гермиона... А ты когда-нибудь...Ну, я имею в виду, ты понимаешь... ты и Рон... вы когда-нибудь...?

— Гарри! Есть вещи, о которых не спрашивают.

— Извини. — Гарри переминался с ноги на ногу. — Это только потому, что я вот все думаю, на что бы это было похоже.

Гермиона закатила глаза:

— Если и когда ты это выяснишь, Гарри, я точно не хочу знать никаких деталей.

 

* * *  
Гарри выждал до половины двенадцатого. А потом он подождал еще десять минут, лежа в кровати и дрожа от волнения и желания. Когда он поднялся, Рон всхрапнул.

— Н-н-н-н... чтты, држищще?

— Ничего, спи. Я только пойду попью.

Общая гостиная была слабо освещена догорающим пламенем, и все лампы были выключены, кроме одной в углу. Малфой сидел в своем зеленом кресле, устроившись с ногами, но сразу выпрямился, как только Гарри вошел.

— Поттер. — Он склонил голову на плечо — И что же конкретно тебе здесь нужно?

— Вода. — Выдавил из себя Гарри. — Пришел попить воды.

— Понимаю. Палочки у тебя в комнате, конечно, нет. — Лицо Малфоя представляло собой смесь напряжения (две трети) и ухмылки (одна треть). — Поэтому ты спустился сюда, где нет никакой воды, исключительно чтобы попить. Верно?

Он откинулся назад в кресле, опираясь на подлокотники.

— Или ты на самом деле здесь потому, что хочешь узнать, каково это — чувствовать, как твои губы обхватывают мой твердый, напряженный член?

Гарри издал неразличимый полузадушенный звук.

— Хочешь узнать, Поттер?

— Нет. — Даже для собственных ушей это прозвучало неубедительно.

— А я думаю, хочешь. Но есть одна проблема. — Рука Малфоя скользнула под мантию. — Я тебе не позволю.

Гарри открыл рот, но не нашел слов.

— Нет. Я никогда не заполню твой рот, ты не почувствуешь мой вкус на языке, не узнаешь, каким горячим и твердым я могу быть для тебя.

О боже. Рука Малфоя двигалась под мантией, и когда он заерзал на сиденье, полы распахнулись, и Гарри увидел... о господи боже. Малфой ласкал себя через брюки, и он определенно был очень возбужден. Поэтому размер на этот раз намного превышал то, что Гарри удалось разглядеть в душе.

— Что ты... Почему?

— Я тебе не позволю, Поттер, потому что ты не справишься. — Рука Малфоя... это было по-настоящему непристойно. Он широко развел ноги, голову откинул назад, на кожаную спинку кресла. — Ты не справишься, и кроме того, ты слишком трусишь, чтобы попробовать.

— Нет!

— О, да, ты трусишь. — Глаза Малфоя потемнели. Они впились в лицо Гарри, скользнули от глаз ко рту, и ниже, по всей фигуре, и назад ко рту. — Ты ужасно, ужасно напуган.

Кровь горячо запульсировала у Гарри в венах.

— Я не напуган. Я был бы... Я был бы офигенно крут в этом деле, Малфой, просто чтобы ты знал, — Гарри чувствовал, что дышит в два раза быстрее, чем обычно. — Офигенно крут! И ты знаешь что? Я, черт возьми, определенно собираюсь тебе отсосать.

— Да ну? — Малфой ухмыльнулся и покачал головой.

Гарри нахмурился.

— Вне всякого сомнения.

Малфой распахнул полы мантии еще шире, откинув их на подлокотники кресла. Он потянулся к ремню и задержался пальцами на пряжке, поглаживая ее. Его глаза встретились с глазами Гарри, на губах играла вызывающая усмешка, он медленно расстегнул пряжку, и затем, освободив кожаный язычок ремня, выдернул его весь, уронив на пол с мягким стуком.

— Ну, Поттер... Лучше будет, если ты это сейчас докажешь.

Гарри облизнул пересохшие губы, наблюдая, как Малфой расстегивает пуговицы ширинки. К тому же Малфой ни на секунду не отводил взгляда, даже когда его член устремился на свободу. Вне всякого сомнения, Малфой не только не носил нижнего белья, но еще и получил нехилое удовольствие от их перепалки. Член налился, покраснел и стоял почти вертикально. Когда Малфой прикоснулся к себе рукой, на кончике выступила капля.

Мерлин, это выглядело аппетитно. Абсолютно заманчиво и соблазнительно. Гарри уже было безразлично, что он пялится, забыв обо всем. Малфой похоже не возражал, а продолжал сидеть, выставив себя на показ, зажав основание в кулаке, и головка торчала наружу, такая нежная, набухшая и манящая.

— Ты и в самом деле хочешь отсосать.

Своему голосу Гарри не доверял, поэтому просто кивнул.

Глаза Малфоя были полузакрыты, на губах расцвела коварная улыбка. Он выдохнул:

— Я знал это.

Ноги Гарри приняли это за сигнал к действию и согнулись в коленях. Он неловко шлепнулся на пол, не сводя глаз с члена Малфоя. Капля на кончике уже увеличилась и потекла вниз. Малфой низко застонал и провел по всей длине медленным движением. Гарри подполз к нему на коленях, у него у самого в штанах было уже невыносимо тесно.

— Ну так вперед. — Малфой убрал руку и резко подался вперед в кресле. — Докажи.

Гарри секунду помедлил, затем склонился, ухватившись руками за гладкие, круглые боковинки кресла. Он высунул язык и слизнул новую каплю, уже набухшую у щели. Вкус был неожиданно приятный: соленый, слегка горьковатый, и член самого Гарри отозвался внизу болезненным напряжением.

Было совсем тихо, только огонь в камине слегка потрескивал, и слышно было их общее рваное дыхание. Гарри провел языком по всей длине и вдохнул этот интригующий, тайный запах. Ему было приятно узнать, каков Малфой на вкус, узнать этот интимный секрет.

Малфой заерзал в кресле.

— Кажется, кто-то собирался отсасывать, Поттер...

Гарри сделал глубокий вдох и осторожно сомкнул губы вокруг головки. Он не трусил. Ну ладно, только самую малость. Что если он Малфоя поранит, например, или еще что. Что если он действительно не справится? Что если кто-то зайдет и увидит их, увидит, как Гарри это делает? Он мгновенно представил эту картинку: он сам, на коленях между ног Малфоя, голова склонилась над пахом, рот занят... Черт. Он застонал и опустил голову ниже, взяв в рот почти до основания.

Однако в гостиной, при приглушенном свете, было достаточно уютно и спокойно; Гарри наслаждался запахом горящих поленьев и роскошным мускусным ароматом тела Малфоя. Казалось, что в целом мире больше не осталось ни одного человека: только он и Малфой, и член Малфоя. Малфой издавал множество тихих, но приятных и подбадривающих звуков, и Гарри это внезапно растрогало, показалось куда более эротичным, чем громкие стоны.

Гарри вообще мог бы сказать, что Малфой его удивил своей галантностью. Он бы скорее ожидал привычных по повседневной жизни подколок даже во время процесса, но нет, Малфой вел себя безупречно. Он не хватал Гарри за волосы, не ломился бесцеремонно ему в глотку, как можно было бы ожидать; по правде говоря, Гарри давился только по собственной вине, пытаясь уместить во рту все без исключения. Малфой вообще старался не двигаться, впечатавшись в спинку кресла, раздвинув ноги максимально широко и предоставив Гарри полный доступ.

Через пару минут Малфой приподнялся и спустил брюки, и теперь его яички покоились на зеленой коже кресла, на вид невозможно нежные, покрытые редкими светлыми волосками. Гарри ненадолго оторвался от своего занятия, чтобы зарыться в них носом. Мерлин, какой одуряющий запах. Гарри мог бы просидеть целый час, просто целуя и вылизывая эти славные пушистые яички, и судя по звукам, которыми Малфой встретил его инициативу, по тому, как побелели костяшки пальцев, стиснувшие подлокотники кресла, он тоже не остался к этому равнодушным.

Однако член призывно манил, и Гарри снова обнаружил себя вылизывающим и сосущим, сосущим и вылизывающим; еще и еще.

Задолго до того, как Гарри готов был бы прекратить это восхитительное занятие, Малфой вдруг предупредил его, что сейчас кончит.

— Поттер... Я сейчас... Ты ведь хочешь этого, я знаю, ты хочешь, не так ли... — Значение слов было недвусмысленным, но в интонации сквозила неуверенность, и оттого они прозвучали почти как просьба о поддержке.

И все равно первая струйка спермы, ударившая Гарри в рот, застала его врасплох. Не то чтобы он не был знаком с этим вкусом и консистенцией после собственных экспериментов в спальне, но все это вместе: вся сила и значительность оргазма, непосредственно обрушившаяся на него в эту минуту, стало определенно каким-то новым опытом.

Малфой все еще заметно старался не причинить Гарри дискомфорт: на его лице застыло выражение запредельного блаженства, он издавал тихие короткие стоны, но несмотря на все это, он по-прежнему прижимался к спинке кресла. Одна только эта трогательная забота могла бы побудить Гарри к тому, чтобы проглотить, но говоря по правде, эта идея нравилась ему так же, как и все остальное. Его собственная эрекция все еще требовала разрядки, пока он продолжал ласкать ртом член Малфоя, и вынуждала его стонать, не переставая. Белые бедра Малфоя затряслись в финальном аккорде, а руки оторвались от подлокотников, хватая пустоту. Гарри решил, что это его новое самое любимое зрелище на свете.

Малфой выпустил последнюю струю спермы Гарри на язык, затем удовлетворенно вздохнул и потянулся.

— Твой рот, Поттер. Твой охрененно шикарный рот. — Он закрыл глаза и рухнул назад в полном изнеможении.

 

* * *  
Когда Гарри прокрался назад в свою спальню, он обнаружил на пороге Гермиону в ночной рубашке, обернутую Согревающими чарами. Она читала книгу при свете палочки.

— Гермиона! — Он был слегка шокирован и вероятно выглядел несколько странно: огромные глаза, заплетающаяся походка, так что Гермиона вскочила в волнении.

— Гарри! Ты в порядке?

— Ага. Ага, я да. — Он уверенно кивнул.

— Слава богу! Еще пять минут, и я отправилась бы проверить, все ли с тобой хорошо.

Гарри сглотнул, вообразив эту картину: Гермиона, врывающаяся в гостиную с палочкой наперевес. Как раз тогда, когда Малфой затащил его к себе в кресло и дрочил ему медленно и уверенно. Глаза Малфоя серебрились, в них бегали смешинки, и Гарри — ну что говорить, Гарри кончил ему на колени примерно секунд через шестьдесят. Он вздрогнул при этом воспоминании.

— Нет-нет, все хорошо, Гермиона — это было хорошо. — Он попытался подобрать слова для описания того, как это было. — Это было по-настоящему охренительно.

— Без подробностей! — Гермиона выглядела одновременно довольной и шокированной. — Ну отлично, я рада. Хорошо, что ты... эээ... попробовал.

— Угу. — Голос Гарри звучал хрипло.

— Но почему это должен был оказаться именно Малфой? — она вздохнула. — Ох, ну ладно.

Гарри взлохматил и без того растрепанные волосы.

— Может быть... Может быть, теперь я это преодолел?

Даже близко не подошел, незамедлительно сообщил его внутренний голос.

Гермиона потрепала его по руке.

— Ох, Гарри. — Она покачала головой, но дружеская улыбка была нежной. — Жизнь только-только стала чуть менее сложной. Что ты еще придумаешь?

 

* * *  
Гарри отлично выспался, первый раз за долгое время. Когда он поднялся на следующее утро, выяснилось, что все уже в курсе ночных событий. Он состроил гримасу Гермионе, но она пожала плечами и приподняла бровь в характерном жесте: «я тут вообще не при чем». Гарри вздохнул. Ну в самом деле, нельзя же было ожидать от такого любовника, как Драко Малфой, скромности.

Странным оказалось то, что никого это, похоже, особо не волновало. Пара человек что-то пошутили по поводу, но вполне добродушно. Симус хлопнул его по спине. Рон подошел, расправил плечи, набрал полную грудь воздуха и старательно проговорил:

— Классно, чувак. Горжусь тобой.

Гарри начал задумываться, почему он не отсосал Малфою много лет назад.

Сам Малфой обнаружился у окна, беседующим с Блейзом и Маркусом. Он обернулся и послал Гарри самую распутную улыбку из своего арсенала. Даже с двадцати шагов она заставила пальцы на ногах поджаться в сладком предвкушении.

Однако наиболее заметные изменения тем утром произошли в гостиной, и касались они печально знаменитого зеленого кожаного кресла. Толпа народу сгрудилась вокруг него, и похоже, каждый стремился на него присесть или хотя бы почтительно к нему прикоснуться. Гарри разглядел в этой группе учеников со всех факультетов, даже рейвенкловцы и пара хаффлапафцев проникли в гостиную и теперь выстроились в очередь к креслу. Как раз в этот момент какой-то ученик четвертого курса взобрался на него и провозгласил с невероятной серьезностью, дополнительно усиленной размерами кресла, которое было ему велико:

— Мой отец на самом деле, правда очень хочет подарить мне на Рождество Нимбус 3000!

Малфой, который незаметно подошел ближе, прошептал Гарри на ухо:

— Представь себе, Поттер, они думают, что это магическое кресло желаний!

— Это было _не кресло_ , — Гарри почувствовал, как краска заливает шею и расползается дальше.

Малфой заулыбался.

— Я знаю это. Но пусть верят, если хотят. Так смешно на них смотреть.

Гарри кивнул, как раз в тот момент, когда первокурсник пожелал, чтобы сегодня на десерт подали рулет с джемом.

— Я пошел завтракать, — прошептал Малфой. — А после завтрака, раз уж сегодня свободное время, я подозреваю, что ты _на самом деле, правда_ очень хочешь встретиться со мной в Выручай-комнате и отсосать, верно?

Малфой был совершенно прав, Гарри действительно хотел. Но он в свою очередь потянулся к уху Малфоя и прошептал:

— В таком случае, после, Малфой, я полагаю, ты обнаружишь, что ты _на самом деле, правда_ очень хочешь ответить мне тем же.


End file.
